Live the Part
by CinemaCorner
Summary: It's Anna's first year at Arendelle University and she's determined to make a great first impression of their theater department. With Rodgers' and Hammerstein's Cinderella is chosen for the spring musical this could be her chance. With all eyes on her could she really rise to the occasion, all while trying not be distracted by the handsome prince or the unlikely hero?


**Live the Part**

 **Chapter 1: Your Time**

"Alright class, alright, settle down please, I have an announcement to make"

The class turned their attention, reluctantly, to the front of the room where Mr. Weselton stood. He was shorter than most of the students in his class, always wore a pristine suite for teaching and threw himself into the drama department of Arendelle University with great gusto. Though not strictly a school for the arts, great pride was still taken in their yearly performances, so any announcements from Mr. Weselton were listened to carefully.

"As I am sure you're aware, it is time once again for our spring show to be put on and I'm pleased to say that we will be able to perform Rodgers & Hammerstein's Cinderella"

Excited talk immediately filled the room, but the most excitement came from a petite freshman sitting in the front row. Her hand shot up. "Yes Anna?"

"When are the auditions?"

"Ah, yes, the auditions are to be held this Friday at three o'clock sharp, I must emphasize the importance of punctuality to those who wish to participate. I will see you all Friday for class."

As everyone was packing up and getting ready to leave, Mr. Weselton called her over to his desk.

"I'm sure I will see you at the auditions?"

Anna smiled, it was her first year to participate, of course she'd be there, "Yes sir"

"I trust your sister will be joining you?"

"Yah, Elsa's going to come too"

"Well then I want to wish you both good luck for the audition, I'm sure you will warrant a standing ovation"

Anna thanked him, but as she walked out of the room she couldn't help seriously doubting that she'd be that good. She decided to just enjoy the experience, not go in with any expectations or second thoughts, just do her best and see what happens. Of course, it wouldn't hurt to ask Elsa for some advice, right?

By the time she got home Anna went straight upstairs to Elsa's door, took a deep breath, and knocked. From the other side of the door came "Yeah?"

Anna opened the door to see Elsa sitting on her bed with various sketches laying in front of her. She smiled, "Hey, how was class today?"

"Great" Anna answered, sitting on the end of the bed, "The audition date for the spring show was announced today, Friday at three"

"Oh, that's perfect, I'm almost done with these designs for Gerda, I'll give them to her then. Wanna see?"

Moving to sit beside Elsa, Anna saw the sketches in better detail: peasant outfits, ball gowns, a suite for the prince, every costume necessary. But by far the best was Cinderella's gown for ball, it looked like a cloud of tulle and sparkle, cap sleeves and clear, crystal studded shoes for the glass slippers. Gerda differently made a great choice in asking Elsa to help with costumes for the show.

"These are amazing, Gerda's gonna love them"

"Thanks, I really hope they like them for the show, I've redone them twice already"

"Oh come on, between these costumes and you're audition, they'll love you"

"They're going to love you too," Elsa added with a reassuring smile.

Anna shrugged, "I don't know, Mr. MWeselton is really looking forward to us both at the auditions"

"Hey, don't worry about it, this is your time. Don't worry about him or anyone else, just focus on you, ok?"

"Ok" Anna smiled and after a moment she asked, "Would you…would mind helping me with my audition piece?"

"Of course, what do you want to do?"

Leaning forward Anna whispered into her ear, Elsa's smile grew more every second. "That's perfect for you. I still have a little work to do on these sketches, how about we get something to eat when I'm done, then we'll work on both our pieces for Friday, sound good?"

"Can we have pizza tonight?"

Elsa laughed, "Sure"

"Sounds good to me"

So after a well enjoyed pizza dinner the two girls gathered in there small living. Elsa sat at the piano in the corner, Anna in armchair just to the left. They each went through their audition piece, what felt at least ten times each before they were satisfied with themselves. By the time they were finished it was close to nine o'clock and Anna proceeded to collapse into bed, completely exhausted but felling more ready than she ever had for the audition.

"It's gonna be amazing," she thought as she drifted off to sleep. Of course it would be, no matter what role she got. But then again, she'd have to wait until Friday to find out. One thing was for sure: that day couldn't come fast enough.


End file.
